narutoultimateshippudenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(阿修羅, Lit. Devil Rending Whirpool) is one of the last known members of the Uzumaki Clan. Rasetsu is a gifted young jonin prodigy, and an infamous member of Konoha's shinobi, and has earned himself the title of Konoha's Red-Hot Asura(木の葉燃焼鬼, Konoha no Shakunetsu Ashura), a moniker which he earned due to his incredible battle power and signature Uzumaki-Red hair. Rasetsu also serves as the Jinchuriki of the deadly Biju, The Twelve-Tailed Dragon Tiger. Rasetsu was promoted to captain of The ANBU Black Ops, serving as the successor and superior counterpart of Kakashi Hatake, and all the previous captains before him. Rasetsu his since resigned from his duties as ANBU captain and now adopts a more humble ninja lifestyle. Rasetsu plays the part of a main protagonist in the Saikyo no Ninkai series, and unlike most characters in the saga he is does not play a linear role. Rasetsu is currently seen as a neutral vigiliante, an anti-hero in some cases, as his true alignment cannot accurately be discerned. Appearance Rasetsu holds the signature trait of the Uzumaki Clan, having glamorous, long flowing ruby red hair, and a pair of bright azure colored eyes. His face holds a total of eight whisker-like marks, forming rows of four on each cheek at the sides of his face. He is taller than most other fully grown adults, and stands an entire foot over most others within his own age range. Rasetsu's hair is noted to be strikingly similar to his grandfather Madara Uchiha's in terms of style, length, and shape. In terms of attire he wears a slightly upgraded version of the traditional konoha jonin outfit. His shirt and pants are noted to black rather than the usual dark navy blue. Personality Relationships History Birth & Early Life Rasetsu was born as the son of Ennetsu Senju-Uzumaki, and Saora Uchiha. His mere existence was deemed a crime, and when the mating of his parents was discovered, they were dealt with swiftly and brutally. Rasetsu himself was meant to be executed shortly after, though Danzo Shimura, the one of Konoha's elders and the leader of ROOT saw grand potential within Rasetsu, and decided to keep him alive. However, shortly after his birth, Rasetsu was kidnapped by a shinobi from the village hidden in the mist. He was brought all the way to the land of waves, where Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist was attempting to overthrow yagura, the current Mizukage at the time. Rasetsu's kidnapper was killed in a quick scuff, and Zabuza, seeing the sharingan eyes within Rasetsu, decided to take him and raise him as his own. Rise of A Ninja After Rasetsu was discovered by Zabuza, he was trained brutally and mercilessly from the moment he could walk. Rasetsu quickly became an extraodinarily skilled killing machine, his prodological prowess and immense growth rate were noticed and taken direct advantage of by Zabuza. By the time he was 5, Rasetsu had already amassed enough skill to be considered a high level chunin or low jonin, however, Rasetsu had easily become self aware, and his intellect easily matched his incredible skill as a ninja. He knew that Zabuza wasn't his father or related to him in any way, and formulated a plan to eventually betray and kill Zabuza when he had enough power. The truth was, Rasetsu would always lie to Zabuza. He told him that he was having difficulty with jutsu that he already had complete and utter mastery over, so as to not alert Zabuza that he may rapidly be surpassed. Rasetsu worked the life of a child soldier, an assassin, and killing became as easy as breathing to him. During the downtime in the frequent missions he went on with Zabuza to different villages and parts of the land of waves, Rasetsu would drown himself in books at libraries. Here he would use the valuable time to scheme against zabuza more, and also read up on various different ninja techniques and other useful information that would eventually benefit him immensely in the end. One one of the ho hum assassination missions he was on, he caught a glimpse of Ayane Hajinmon. This was where he first experienced foreign and unknown emotions. That afternoon, as Zabuza and Rasetsu were leaving, the girl Rasetsu had seen earlier was being attacked. Rasetsu learned that she had just witnessed her parents and family get killed by ninja. When he asked why such a thing would happen, she explained that she was the Jinchuuriki of a 7-tailed Beast, Ageha The Giant Butterfly, and that they were aiming to kill her next. Rasetsu protected her by killing her pursuers, and Zabuza hit the jackpot, willingly accepting Ayane to join him and Rasetsu and his other members of the gang he was formulating to overthrow yagura. The flowers of romantic attraction quickly grew between Rasetsu and Ayane, and Rasetsu regarded the girl as the only real good thing in his life, and resolved to free her of Zabuza's abusive influence as he had intended to for himelf. As rasetsu grew stronger and stronger, the harder he had to work to keep his true power a secret from Zabuza. Rasetsu unlocked his sharingan, and quickly developed it to his mangekyou, all the while with Zabuza being none the wiser. After a few years, Rasetsu had finally deemed himself strong enough to deal away with Zabuza rather casually. A showdown ensued, in which Rasetsu dominated and easily dealt with Zabuza. At that moment, Rasetsu and Ayane were free'd. In The Land of Waves After Rasetsu defeated zabuza, he and ayane held low and under the radar for a moment. By this time Rasetsu had gotten himself the infamous title of "Asura of Bloody Murder" in the international ninja bingo books, and he aimed to wait until the world had forgotten about him. He and ayane by this time had professed their extreme love for eachother and had become lovers by this time. They traveled to and settled down in the land of waves. But by this time a shifty business tyrant by the name of Bato, the son of Gato had spread his influence throughout most of the country, forcing life to become extremely hard for the innocents. Rasetsu was forced to lay low and live the life of an opressed civilian, which was not the life he had intended to live after defeating Zabuza. It wasn't until after the good mayor of the small town Rasetsu and Ayane were taking refuge in was kidnapped that Rasetsu decided to act out and reveal his ninja abilities to the world. In a display of immense courage, Rasetsu, with help of ayane, effortlessly dealt with the men that had intended to make a public "example" of the mayor infront of all the innocent townspeople. Bato was also dealt with by Rasetsu, but not before a small battle with Raiga Kurosuke, one of the infamous seven swordsmen of the mist, whom had also been a man hired by bato at the time of the battle. Rasetsu would use his superior ninja skills to overcome and slay Raiga, saving the village, though not before Bato's backup had arrived. Several cloud ninja, most of them highly advanced jonin had been hired to be the true guard of Bato in his business. Rasetsu was ambushed and knocked out, a specialized seal had been used against him to supress his chakra nd leave him vulnerable and nearly killed, were it not for the timely intervention of Konoha ninja. Ayane on the other hand had her abilities sealed by the enemy ninja, and she was quickly kidnapped to be sold into slavery. Looking upon the knocked out body, The jonin group from konoha decided that it was best to bring him back to the village due to the fact he had matched several key aspects of a powerful and extremely deadly shinobi that had himself put into the bingo books of the ninja world. The Ayane Rescue Arc After Rasetsu was knocked out, he was brought back to Konoha in order to recuperate. When he discovered that his girlfriend had been taken hostage he almost immediately got up to leave. A pursuit incurred between him and several anbu konoha nin, but he dealt with them quite easily in a non-lethal fashion. Rasetsu was very greatful that they went this far to ensure his safety but nonetheless he escaped and continued his own business. Powers & Abilities Water Release Rasetsu has received extensive training in the water release element thanks to his former teacher, Zabuza Momochi's training. Rasetsu has mastered all of Zabuza's jutsu, including the Hiding in Mist technique, which he is capable of deploying without so much as a single mental command. Rasetsu is extremely deadly and powerful with this technique, and has easily exceeded the ability of his former teachers, capable of covering hundreds of meters with extremely dense mist, giving him the opportunity to ambush and even instantly kill large groups of opponents in one swift and precise attack. Rasetsu has also perfected his Silent Killing technique, and has the ability to deal away with the lives of entire platoons of enemies by chaining his kills together with his swift and extremely nimble movements, something he was doing even under Zabuza's command. As well as this, Rasetsu has the ability to create small troops of water clones to help aid him in battle and overwhelm his opponents with superior numbers. Each of the clones posess an equal amount of skill and knowledge as the original, and can even be remote controlled, as Rasetsu has obtained the ability to supply his clones with telepathy-like orders without ever actually speaking to them, due to sharing the same mental connection with them. Naturally, Rasetsu can also perform the water prison technique, whereby he traps his opponents in a large sphere of water which encompasses their entire body from head to toe and eventually drowns them, killing them indefinately. Rasetsu usually only used this technique in conjunction with his many water clones due to the fact it is impossible to move one of the two hands while using it. Weapons & Tools Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:TOAA Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Sage Category:Uzumaki Category:Konoha Ninja Category:Ninja